The School
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: A Wings of Fire take on the Office.


**This is inspired by The Office. It also takes place in an AU of the end of the last one where everyone just stays at Jade Mountain. So this starts after book 10 and branches off. The boxed-off areas are the characters talking to YOU.**

Tsunami: So. It's another year here, and a new bunch of dragonets are coming. I'm really excited to have a _normal_ year here, where things don't explode, or animi bursting out of mountains or anything. So. I think this will be fun.

Fatespeaker: Come on everyone! In the school! Go! Get to your caves! Or I'll use this mallet on something other than the gong.

Students: *looks at Fatespeaker*

Fatespeaker: kidding, kidding. Haha. That was a joke, I would get fired. Probably. *scratches back of head*

Clay: what happened to you?

Fatespeaker: what happened to your forehead?

Clay: uh, ran into a thorny branch.

Fatespeaker: huh. That's quite the scratch. Anyway, I get the feeling that I just made a pretty bad first impression. Don't ask.

Clay: wasn't planning too. Hey, uh, I was wondering if you could help cover the Prey Center this afternoon, keep things in order on the first day.

Fatespeaker: oooh, uh, I don't know if I'll be able too.

Clay: why not?

Fatespeaker: This thing came up and-

Clay: what thing could you possibly have here that I don't have too, or know about?

Fatespeaker: oh, you know, Library stuff.

Fatespeaker: I didn't get any sleep in the last two nights. I was thinking so much about dragonets' thoughts on me. Last year, at the beginning, I got called an Arschgeige. I'm still worried to find out what that means. I was too tired this morning too really think about what I said, and that might already come back to bite. If I can get some sleep, I may actually be able to do some work around here.

Sunny: *talking to Clay* so, like I said, a giant Watermelon just appeared there-

Tsunami: ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU TORE UP ALL OF MY PAPERS? I had written down EVERY single new student's name, tribe, and allergies, and now they're all in shreds. … The papers, not the students.

Clay: …

Sunny: oh no! The paper's got ruined?! We worked so hard on those! Did a student do it?

Tsunami: No, school hasn't been in long enough in school, and I've had that room eyed like a hawk. Unless they got in through that little crevice that leads in the cave tunnels… No, none of them are small enough.

Clay: That may or may not have been my fault.

*one day earlier*

Clay: *struggling with a raccoon* uggh, Starflight did say these were hard to deal with, hurt, and probably weren't a good idea to put in the prey center, but I thought: "what does he know?"

Raccoon: *scratches Clay in the forehead*

Clay: aggh! *falls backward into a cage of chickens, opening the door, and got knocked out.*

Clay: (later) *comes too, looks too see an empty cage.* *gasps, whispers* the chickens.

*now*

Clay: Chickens can get themselves into much smaller places than dragons. Little crevices. Very inconvenient. They also eat paper, apparently. I want someone to be in the prey center with me, but, so far it's a no from Fatespeaker, Webs, Starflight and Tsunami. I have one hope left.

Webs: *walks by too see a bunch of fruit from the fruit pile pecked apart* Hm. Those guys sure do have weird eating habits.

*at welcome ceremony*

Sunny: welcome everyone, too the second year of Jade Mountain academy! We are all glad to be here, and we are glad that you are here. Have fun!

Clay: and if you hear scratches or clucking coming from the walls, call me immediately. But not too loud. And don't run. Just race-walk-

Tsunami: Okay, that's enough of that. What Clay is trying to say is, report anything suspicious too us, especially other dragons having plots to kill each other, or visions of death and destruction. Those are always inconvenient and should be taken care of quickly.

Sunny: but don't worry! Nobody's gonna die. There's not even a chance. Don't be paranoid. Please.

*later*

Clay: Sunny! I need to talk to you about… something.

Sunny: Oh, god. Not another love confession.

Clay: No! No. This is about… chickens.

Sunny: Chickens? I mean, I noticed you didn't collect any this year-

Clay: ah, that's the thing. I did. And, uh, something else.

Sunny: What?! A bear? A Bee hive? What happened to the chickens?

Clay: I, uh, got a raccoon.

Sunny: uh, Clay? Didn't Starflight already tell you NOT to get a raccoon?

Clay: yes, but, I mean, it looked good.

Sunny: That's the same thing you said about the bear and the beehive.

Clay: are you referring to too separate occasions or the time I ate the scroll?

Sunny: Both, I guess. What happened, though? Did the raccoon eat all the chickens?

Clay: No, it knocked me out and I accidentally released the chickens.

Sunny: … … … so you mean to tell me there are about 20 chickens loose in this school right now?

Clay: Yes. I'm sure students and Stonemover have already eaten some of them. But there are probably around 17-18 chickens in this school.

Sunny: so Tsunami's papers?!

Clay: … yes.

Sunny: oh, CLAY!

Clay: I know. Look, we need to find these chickens. You're the only one who won't get that mad at me and can see. You're also the only one left that can help. Nobody else could.

Sunny: so our mission is…

Clay: Find the chickens…

Sunny: before they find us.

Fatespeaker: *lying down next to the gong* uuuuugh… *rings it slowly*

Tsunami: Fatespeaker, are you okay?

Fatespeaker: no. *rings it again*

Tsunami: Oh. Well, keep up the good work.

Fatespeaker: *GROANS*

Clay: *walking by, checking every nook and cranny*

Fatespeaker: Could you ring the gong for me? I really need to sleep.

Clay: oooh, uh, I don't know if I'll be able too.

Fatespeaker: why not?

Clay: This thing came up and-

Fatespeaker: what thing could you possibly have here that I don't have too, or know about?

Clay: oh, you know, Prey Center Stuff. *walks away*

Fatespeaker: … what Prey Center Stuff? *sees a chicken walk towards her* Oh, no. I'm hallucinati- *falls asleep.*

Splash: (A new dragonet to the school, SeaWing.) Oh my god! A chicken killed Fatespeaker!

Other Dragonet: Oh well. She was an Armleuchter anyway.

Clay: so, over a couple of weeks we found probably all of the chickens. Sometimes one shows up now and again, dead in someone's sleeping cave, hiding in the fruit pile, eating it from the inside. Not a successful first day, but, I think it was fun. We also had to explain to students that Fatespeaker was sleeping, and also not an Armleuchter, whatever that means. We also had to explain that chickens cannot kill, but some students were so traumatized, we now cannot use chickens in the prey center.

So forget what I said before it was a sad day. Very sad.

 **Tell me what you thought of this. I think this was a fine pilot, but it was short. The future ones will be longer.**


End file.
